Hilary's love: Dark secrets
by Crazy fanfic girl loves-anime
Summary: Hilary and Kenny go out on a date and the gang tags along to find out that she blades and is and escapee from Borises abbye and and old friend of Kai more detailes inside.
1. The date

Hilary's love: Dark secrets

Hilary and Kenny? You would never think they would get together but when Hilary goes to her computer class and meets Kenny she askes him out,soon to meet

Tyson,Max,Ray and Kai, and what happens when they find out that Hilary is and escapee from Borise's abbey and that she and Kai are old friend what did they do to her when she was there all the guys decide to find out even if they have to drag it out of Hilary.

I don't own beyblade!

Hilary's house

Hilary had woken up to go to her afternoon computer class she was a incredably talented when it came to computers but wanted to learn more so she payed for the class.She got up took a shower,brushed her hair and theeth and left.

Computer class

- Welcome students today i will teach you the basic's of computers, a young boy with glasesse he didin't look very old.Oh and my name is Kenney i will be teaching this class he said.

Hilary raised her hand to ask a question.

Hilary: Sir, Kenny?

Kenny: Yes? Your name is?

Hilary: My names Hilary sir, not to be rude but aren't you a little young to be a teacher?

Kenny:Yes quite right i am young, only 17 but i passed all my exam's to become a computer teacher and am fully qualified.

Hilary Pov

So he's only 17 were close to the same age i think i'll ask him out after class, I am 15 only two years difirence between us he's cute.

Normal pov

The rest of the class went well mostly Hilary gave ansers to the teachers question he could tell she was skilled with computers and he really liked her, and now the class had ended and she was coming his way.

Kenny's Pov

Wow she's real smart and she's real pretty, Oh no she coming this way, hey wait why am i afraid of a girl he tough.

Normal Pov

Hilary: Hi Kenny?

Kenny: Yes Hilary?

Hilary: Would you like to go out with me, I know that sounds wierd because i'm going to be your student but i really like you i think you cute.

Kenny's Pov

Wow i don't think i've ever been asked out before i wonder if i should i mean it's ok if we date but in tha class room our relationship will be totally professional.

Hilary's Pov

Wow he's blushing i don't understand why and older guys is blushing at the fact that i asked him out usualy they all tell me to go away, i wonder if he'll say yes.

Normal Pov

Kenny: Yes i'd love to go out with you Hilary but we don't speak of it in class deal?

Hilary: Deal! How about we go out for supper tomorrow?

Kenny: Sound's good meet me at this adresse it's Tyson's dojo that's were i'm satying right know he's a friend of mine when you come over i'll present you to the guys ok?

If they ask tell them your a friend of mine ok?

Hilary: Yeah sure i'll do that so see you tomorrow!

And Hilary left to go home and Kenny prepared he's lesson for the following monday.


	2. Meeting the guys and mouth off with Kai

Chapter one Hilary's love:Dark secrets 

Hilary was on her way to Tyson's dojo that's were Kenny said he was staying with some friends of his.When she found the adress on the peace of paper she rang the doorbell impatiently waiting for someone to open the door.

Hilary's pov

Oh i can't wait to go eat and then me and Kenny can talk witout being inturupted i just hope his friends approve of me tough.  
(Kenny and Hilary had changed they supper for lunch so they would have more time to go see a movie after they had lunch)

- I'm coming! she heard someone yell from behind the door.

A couple seconds later the door oppend and there stood a nice looking guy he looked about 18 or so and had nice short blond hair and nice smile on his face.If this was one of the guys Kenny was staying with she wonderd what the rest of the guys looked like.

Normal pov

-The blond guy: Can i help you? He said in a very nice voice.

Hilary:Y yes is Kenny here?

The blond boy just kept looking at here for a couple seconds and then he said:  
Blond boy: Yes he is would you like to come in?

Hilary: Sure thank you.She stepped into the dojo,and the blond boy shut the door behind her.

Blond boy: I'm Max nice to meet you.

Hilary: My names Hilary nice to meet you to Max.

Max's Pov

Max showed Hilary into the sitting room were Tyson,Rei and Kai were stting and Kenny was in he's room doing somthing.

When the two of them walked into the room the three guys just turn the head and looked at them. They had this weird look on the face the meant "who's this girl i wonder who she's here to see i don't know her".

Max tought the same thing. She said she came here to see Kenny i wonder why Kenny never gets any dates and most of the girls they meet always run after Tyson,Rei,Kai and even Max somtimes but never Kenny, not that they didin't want him to have a girl friend it's just that he wasn't the most popular guy in the group and he was the youngest.

Normal pov

Max: Guys this is Hilary she's here to see the chief.Hilary this is Tyson,Rei and Kai.

They all said hello even tought the could tell she had a confused look on her face they guessed she didn't know that Kenny's nicname was the Chief.

Tyson: Why are you here to see the chief?

Hilary: Who's the Chief?

Rei: Oh Kenny we call him the chief because he know's a lot of stuff.

Hilary: Cute was all she said barly loud enough for them to hear. Kai snickerd in the back round and Hilary just looked at him ingnoring his semi-laugh.

Just then Kenny came into the room all.

Kenny: Hilary who are you doing?

Hilary: I'm fine are you ready? I'm hungry and the movie start's soon.

The guys looked completly shock Kenny had a DATE?

Kai:So you have a date hun Kenny, she look's a little young for you don't you think?

Kenny: Kai . . .

Hilary: Excuse me?

Everyone know had there eyes on Hilary.

Hilary: Who are you to tell him who to date and by the way i think that he's old enough to make his one decisions so but out just because you don't have a girlfriend that dosen't mean Kenny dosen't want one.Oh yeah and i'm going to be sixteen in a week so mind your on beeze wack got it!

Kenny just looked at Hilary and hoped that Kai wasn't going to kill her.

Kenny: (Found his voice) Lets go eat and then we can pic a movie to watch k?

Hilary:Sure.was all she mumbled By that time the team had gotten over the shock of Hilary mouthing off to Kai and the fact that she was still alive and they out of no were.

Tyson: Food!

Hilary was just looking at Tyson as if he was crazy because he had just screamed and made everyone deaf.

Tyson: Can i come with you guys i'm so hungry please.

Rei: Tyson i don't think they want you going on the date with them.

Hilary: Why don't they come Kenny i could get to know them more and we can always see a movie tommorow beside . . .

her voice died down as she wispered into Kenny's ear and when she was done saying what she was saying he had a huge smile on his face.

Kenny: Yeah ok you guys can come we'll see our movie tommorow.

Tyson: Yeah! Food!

They all got up to leave and Hilary turn to Kai and said.

Hilary:You can come to Kai even if you are a loud mouth ass who dosen't need anyone.

And then she walked out of the house and the rest of the guys followed even Kai wich is weird because usually he didn't like new people so this was strang for him.


	3. Character Bio's

I would like to thank thoses of you who reviwed

Hutchy who read my story even if she dosen't like Kenny/Hilary storys

To BrokenBlackPanther and Shadowdragon13 for telling me to keep up the good work thanks guys really helpful.

I didn't get a lot of reviews but im going to keep writing for thoses of you who did review again thanks a million.

And as for what Hilary said to Kenny to make him let the rest of the gang come with them on there date.

1 It's a secret

2 I'm thinking of something really funny to write.

3 If you have any suggestions of what i should write telling what she said to Kenny Email me.

The first Chapter is the prologue and chapter two is going to be chapter 1 and then chapter 3 is really going to be chapter 2 and so on and so on you get the point.

I wrote it in the epilogue chapter and i'm not going to write it again but i don't own Beyblade or any of the caracters k? Got it? The only thing that's mine is the story

and the oc's if there is even going to be one i'm not sure yet but if you want me to make up and oc to add alittle twist to the story Email me and tell me so thanks and on

with the story.

Caracters name and age

Kai Hiwatary ( I think that's how you write it i'm not sure anyways)

age:19

Rei Kon

age:18

Tyson Granger

age:18

Max Tate

age:18

Kenny (Don't know last name sorry)

age:17

Hilary Tatibana ( I think that's how you write it)

age: 15 going to be 16 in two weeks her birthday with Kenny and the gang is going to be one whole chapter alone.

Daichi Granger ( I was thinking of write Daichi in the story as Tyson's brother not sure yet but if you want him to be in the story email me or tell me in you review.)

age13 (If i put him in the story)

OC (Don't know name yet or even if i'm going to write one but if you want one email me and tell me and do you guys want it to be a girl or a boy?)

Age: The same age as Hilary or Kai because the oc would be some one from the abbey and Hilary and Kai were friends in the abbey so the oc would be Kai's age or

Hilary's age. And what is Hilary and Kai's relationship? I'm not gonna tell you you have to read and find out in my other chapters coming up soon if i can get more than

4 reviews that is. That's it folks next chapter is gonna be called A meal with the bladebrakers it's the chapter on the team having lunch with Hilary and Kenny on there

date. And you willonly find out how Hilary and Kai know each other in the chapter after that if i get enough reviews that is, so that's it see ya later this is

Crazy fanfic girl loves-anime saying goodbye.


	4. A meal with the bladebreakers

Lunch at a pizza place (can't think of a name you guys make one up)

Tyson was stuffing his face with pizza and garlic bread and Hilary just kept looking at him as if he was crazy to be able tu cram that much food in his mouth all at once.

Hilary: Uh . .guys can Tyson breath with all that food in his mouth?

Rei:Yeah but most of the time he shoke's on his food good thing he has us to help him when that happen right Tyson?

Tyson: Shya Re tanks far te hulp, alwas

Hilary: Did any of you get that? Can you translate?

Rei/Kenny: Beats me a didin't get that one.

Max: He said Yeah Rei thanks for the help always.

Hilary: How did you manage that Max?

Max: Well i laugh alot and i sound like that between laughs.

Just then Hilary took out a picky stick (I don't know if that's what there called but it's sugar so you get were i'm going right?)

Max: Hilary can i have one?

Hilary: Sure Max here. And she handed him one. And he gulped it down in two seconds flat!

Rei,Tyson,Kenny and even Kai were looking at Hilary as if two say you've done it know Max is gonna be so hyper he's going to be bouncing off the walls.

Hilary noticed this and asked the guys.

Hilary: What do i have somthing in my theeth or something?

Tyson and Rei just gestured to her to lean closer so that Max didin't hear what they said.

Tyson: You see Hilary, we don't let Max have sugar

Rei: Because he always get's sugar high and were the one's who have to look after him

Tyons: And let me tell ya a sugar high Max is hard to catch.

Hilary: I'm sorry i didin't know but i only gave him on picky stick he shouldin't be too bad right?

During there conversation Hilary had been leaning over the table and any person who walked by could see Hilary's nice pink g-string, and who happened to be leaning

against the wall none other they Kai who was looking right at her ass.

Kai's Pov

Wow look at the fine ass.Hey! wait! stop thinking like that did i just say she had a nice ass she's half my age anyways she kinda look's familiar that's why i didin't kill

her back at the dojo after she mouthed off to my there was only two people in the world who ever mouthed off to him. She kinda felt like a little sister . . . (Can you guys

guess were i'm going with this that's a hint to all my reader hope you get it)

Kenny during all this had noticed that Kai was looking at her ass and Kenny noticed too what he has looking at and got up to go talk to him.

Kenny: Kai, Kai! earth to Kai if she's to young for me she's to young for you now stop looking at her ass got it. ( I know i know Kenny outa character but i want him to be

sorta stronger than in other fics not as strong as Kai but stronger)

Kai: Kenny your right i'm sorry i didn't mean to . . . she's nice i'm sure you'll make a cute couple.

Kenny's Pov

Did he just apologise to me to Hilary and did he just give us a compliment?

Normal pov

While Kenny and Kai had been talking the rest of them had finished there Pizza and luckaly for them Max hadn't got sugar high off the one picky stick and when he had

asked Hilary if he could have another one she ate the rest herself.

Kenny and even Kai had come and sat down at the table with the rest of the gang they were discussing if they wanted to go back to the dojo or take a walk to the park.

Hilary: Hey Kai if you want your beyblade to spin faster should i get a different launcher or try putting more force into the launch?

Every one was looking at Hilary they were wondering why she asked Kai that question and even she bladed herself.

She saw the wierd expression on the faces but shruged it off.

Hilary: You keep looking at your blade when you think about stuff i saw you talking to you bit beast earlier.

All the guys looked like they understood now but they still wonderd how she knew that he was talking to his bitbeast.

Kai: Well a new laucher is always good but you can try and put more force in the launch that always helps too.

Max: Hilary why that question do you have a beyblade?

Hilary: Of cource i never go anywere without her.

Hilary took out a red and purple beyblade out of her pocket.

Hilary: This is my beyblade Demitri.

Tyson: Wow you have your on bit beast now i understand how you knew Kai was talking to his bit beast it's because you talk to your on bit beast right.

Hilary: Yeah you can always tell when someone is talking to there bit beast they have this sorta spark in there eyes.

Rei: Hey Hilary do you want to have a battle with us we could have a four way battle what do you think?

Hilary: You all have beyblades?

Tyson: Yeah everyone except the chief that is he got his bit beast stuck in his computer.

Hilary: So Kenny's still got a bit beast even if he can't blade with her he still has her right Dizzi you don't mind helping Kenny out on the sidelines do you?

Dizzi: You go girl a least someone cares about me.

Kenny: Sorry Dizzi

( The day that Hilary asked Kenny out he showed her Dizzi)

Kenny: Ok then lets go beyblade!

Tyson/Max: Yeah!

And the bladebreakers and Hilary left to go back to Tyson's dojo were they have there beydish in the back yard.


	5. Authors note

Authors Note

Hey all how's it going i just want to write and ask Do you guys like my story or not so far because i only got 5 reviews for 4 chapters some people get more than that for one

chapter anyway i just want to know if it's any good and if anyone is going to read it and review if not i'm going to discontinue and try and write another story anyway please

read and review and tell me if you guys like it or not and if you don't like it tell me what you don't like and what i could do to improve my story, see ya.

Crazy fanfic girl loves-anime

-xxx-


	6. Replie to authors note

Replie to authors note.

Hey i would like to thank Kirdari and KamiaKotai for telling me that my story was cool and great thanks a lot you two this really brings up my moral and i have decided to not discontinue but i'm kinda at a lose of things to write and the next chapter is going to be a beybattle but i don't know a thing about beyblading, well i had one once but it

broke so i didn't get to practice with it a lot. Oh yeah KamiaKotai you said my story is great and yours is not any good your wrong because i read your storys and the just as

good as mine and i'm surprise that you like my story so much because it's my first fanfic and i don't actual think it's that good and it's weird because i write a lot but have

never let anyone read my story's so i'm so glad that someone likes it thank.And KamiaKotai if you really like my story you could write me at my email or review again and

give me suggestions about what i should write next about the beybattle. Ok thanks for every one else who reviewed and i hope to be able to write a good next chapter.

Crazy fanfic girl loves-anime

- xxx -


	7. Confessions of a past and a brother?

At Tyson's Dojo

Backyard

( I don't know a thing about beybattles so i'm just going to say who won)

Hilary won againts Max,Rei and Tyson they couldin't belive it! And so Kai chalenged her to a battle and they tied.

Rei: Were did you learn those's moves Hilary?

Hilary: I don't actually remember someone teached me them when i was little but it's because the beyblade is so powerful to begin with.

Tyson: I can't belive i lost!

Kai: Who gave you that beyblade Hilary? And were did you get it?

Hilary: Well i don't really like to talk about were i was when i got it but a it was a friend of mine who gave me my beyblade

i haven't seen him in a looong time.

Kenny: Hey and old boyfriend?

Hilary: No my brother gave me this blade.

Max: You have a brother?

Hilary: Yeah when i was little i would call him bo because i couldin't say bro even when we were older i still called him that

he used to call me kiddo or shortstack just to get on my nerves, it really work to.

Kai's Pov

Oh my god she said here brother called her kiddo and shortstack and that she called him Bo could she be . . . ?

Is that why he tought he recongnised her?

Normal Pov

Kai: Hilary when you're brother gave that blade to you was it in the abbey in Russa?

Everyone gasped and tought Kai was crazy when Hilary answerd him

Hilary: How do you now i was in the abbey ?

Kai: Kiddo do you not recognise me?

Hilary: . . . B . .Bo?

Kai: Yeah

Hilary started giggling and jumped on Kai and was hugging him to death wile the rest of the gang stood in confusion and shock

Kai had a sister? Kai showed emotions? They realised how little they knew about Kai.

Kenny's Pov

Oh my god i'm going to die Kai's going to kill me for having gone out with Hilary! It's weird because there nothing alike.

Normal pov

Rei: So let me get this strait you and Kai lived together at the abbey your his sister and Voltair is you grandfather to?

Hilary and Kai: Don't ever say were related to that bastard!

Yep there brother and sister alright Max tought.

Kai: Kenny you can still date her so don' t worry about earlier today ok?

Kenny: Thanks Kai.

Hilary: What about earlier today?

Kenny and Kai: Nothing Hilary forget about it.

Tyson: Wait a minute you were with biovolt we don't even know if your still with them and even Kai can't beat me so who did you

are you to tell me that your a stonger blader than Kai?

Hilary: Well yes that's why they kept me in the abbey i don't think there were any other girls than me.

Max: Kai has told us some of the things they do to the guys in the abbey so what did they do to you?

Hilary:

Kai: That's wright i managed to escape but they cought you what happend after i left i must have been worst then when i was

there i protected you then but what happend after i left?

Hilary just turned around and left the room and went and sat outside all the boys followed here they knew that what she had

to say wasn't going to be pretty, from what Kai said they did there was unthinkable and to imaging the other things

they could have done to here because she was a girl.


	8. No longer a virgin?

Hilary's Pov

Hilary was sitting down thinking about were she should start how could she tell her brother about all the things they did to her after he left and how much she had missed him.

Normal pov

Hilary: Well you see ...

Kenny: It's horrible isn't it?

Hilary: Yeah ...

Kai: Kiddo are you still a virgin?

After Kai asked the question they could see that she wasn't looking at them they all feared that she was not and she had been raped.

Still looking away they saw that she nodded her head slowly, Kai felt like he was gonna kill someone but instead he just took her into his arms and she leaned on his shoulder and cried.

The rest of the bladebreakers were looking at Kai they had never seen him show such emotion.

Hilary: I'm fine that was a while ago. They would beat me up because they tought i knew were you were going but I didn't and they tought i was lying so they'ed beat me up.

Kai: Is that all they didn't do anything else?

Hilary: I don't know but they did something to me i don't remember much from the last year they must have done something and taken my memories away.

Rei: Are you saying that you don't remember anything about the year you turned 14?

Hilary: No i don't. You should thank Tala and the rest of the guys they stoped Voltaire and Boris from beating me sensless. Oh and if you ever see HIM he also help.

Kai: Who HIM? You mean . . . .

Hilary: Yeah thanks for listening to me guys.I'm glad i found you Kai you won't leave me again right?

Kai: I promise. Kai moved closer to her and gave her a hug.

Kai: When i'm not here make you sure you take care of her got that Kenny anything happens to her and i'll have you neck got it?

Kenny: Sure Kai, I'll protect her.

And Hilary wallked over to Kenny and gave him a hug.

Rei: We should get inside it's getting late i'll even make you guys something to eat.

Tyson:Yeah food!

Kenny: You can stay the night Hilary unless you are already staying some were.

Hilary: Well i'm staying some were but i'll go get my stuff tomorrow i'd like to stay here with you guys if that's ok?

Max: Sure hils you can stay with us i don't think they'll be any objections right guys.

All: Yeah!

After Rei cooked them dinner they all went to bed suprisingly Kai let Hilary and Kenny share a room together and soon everyone fell asleep.


	9. Nightmare

All the bladebreaker's and Hilary were sleeping when Kenny heard some noise coming from Hilary. He turned to see that she was thrashing around in her sleep and muttering words to herself.

Hilary: No please, please . . . Help . . . me. No . . . don't touch me . . . please "sob"

Kenny started shaking Hilary hoping she would wake. By now she had started tossing around with more force and he thought she might hurt herself if she didn't  
wake up.

Kenny: Hilary.Hilary wake up, it's just a dream wake up Hilary.Hilary WAKE UP!

Hilary: Noooooooooooooooooo!

Hilary woke up screaming and sobbing Kenny was holding her and rocking her gently to calm her down and Kai and the rest of the guys came to see what was wrong.

Kai: Kenny what happened?

Kenny: She tossing around in her sleep and she was having a nightmare.

Kai: Hey kiddo are you ok?

Hilary: Y-yeah I'm ok.

Rei: Hey why don't you come into the kitchen. I'll make you some tea what do you think? It will make you feel better, come on.

Standing Hilary followed Rei into the kitchen, he kindly gave her some tea and left her to go see the guys in the sitting room.

Kai: What happened Kenny. Tell me!

Kenny: Well she was fine but then she started tossing around and mumbling  
stuff like not to touch her and to help her.

Rei: You think it's something they did to her at the abbey and now she can't  
remember?

Kai: Maybe.

Max: Me and Tyson will go check on her you guys talk ok?

Max nodded to Tyson and the two started towards the kitchen to see how Hilary was doing.

Kai: Sorry guys.

Kenny: For what? You're are friend, were here to help you.

Rei: Yeah Kai we understand that you really care about your sister. To see her hurt tears you up inside. Being with her makes you happy, which is a big change from your usual ice exterior. Although I doubt you'd ever admit it we are your friends and we'll help you two in anyway we can.

Kai: Thanks guys.

Tyson: Guys she fell asleep. Lets go back to bed we can talk to her  
tomorrow.

Nodding Kai moved to the kitchen and emerged with a sleeping Hilary tucked away in his arms. Setting back in bed he left her in Kenny's watchful care, he himself going back to his own bed the darkness slowly overtaking him.


	10. Thansk to reviewers

I'd like to thanks all my reviewers

First off to

Tataiha: Yeah i know it's horrible but there has to be something dramatic in my story but thanks anyways for the review.

To Aquariusfan: Thanks a lot the next chapter has be added and i have and idea of what the next chapter is going to be about and so when i find the time i'm going to add it too. Oh and about HIM yeah i don't know if i'm going to write about him in the story i think maybe i'll make Kai meet him and thank him for saving Hilary but i don't think i'm going to tell you guys anything about him i was thinking about writing a sequel after this one and then telling you guys more about HIM but i'm not sure yet we'll just have to wait and see thanks again.

And i'd also like to thanks Kamiakotai for helping me with spell cheking in my last chapter and so light modifications it's helped alot thanks!


End file.
